A Day of Normalcy
by fierysuzaku
Summary: It was of those ordinary days, and like any other day there bound to be deviations that would make it stand out from the rest. A story of how a simple day turned to be not so simple at all.


It was one of those ordinary days.

Normalcy.

It was so ordinary that it was unordinary.

You'd think after being forced to face against a varying degree of enemies and problems, Tsuna would be able to defend himself from a mere gang of delinquents.

Yes, it was definitely another ordinary day for Dame Tsuna.

Not Vongola Decimo the bearer of the Ring of Sky.

Or Sawada Tsunayoshi the next heir of the biggest crime family in the whole underworld.

Just Tsuna.

Yes, it was an ordinary day indeed.

* * *

"Well what do we have here! You've got a lot of balls bumping into me like that!" growled the bald delinquent as he stared at the fallen brunette while the boy struggled to get up and began a series of apologies.

"Come on, I said I was sorry." He spoke, fear and anxiety coating his words as he started distancing himself from the gang looking at him like some new toy or more likely a punching bag.

Of all the days to bump into trouble, it had to be the days when he's alone.

_Talk about bad luck. _He thought as he recalled the familiarity of the situation.

No Gokudera.

No Yamamoto.

No Ryohei.

Heck even Reborn wasn't around.

It was just him.

Alone.

"Sorry doesn't cover it pipsqueak." Snarled the bald one who seems to be their leader as he pointed at his wet shirt.

It wasn't even his fault in the first place!

He just decided to stop and stare at the river for a while.

_Is that such a crime? _

Is he no longer allowed some alone time anymore. How was he supposed to know that when he turned to continue walking home was that the leader would bump into _him_.

_He could've just moved himself! Why does it have to be always me? _He inwardly placed as he recalled the rather wide path they were on.

_Easy, it's because I'm just a nobody._ He thought rather sullenly.

It wasn't like he didn't like being completely inconspicuous.

He rather prefers it since sadistic babies and crazy people won't bother him anymore.

But…

There are times when he wishes that his title as the next boss would spare him from a good beating.

_Like that would happen. _He sighed knowing the sheer improbability of the thing.

"Yeah, you have to pay for ruining our boss' shirt!" agreed some lanky guy, actually trying to pull off that simple harmless water could ruin a plain cotton shirt.

"It was an accident!" he reasoned, his fear rising since he knew that no amount of talking could get him out of this little situation.

"What do you think of us idiots?" snapped another subordinate who looked like the lanky guy's twin except his hair was as long as Gokudera's while the other got a buzz cut.

He took a step backward, meeting cold mocking concrete behind him while the men closed in on him menacingly.

_Here it goes._ He closed his eyes in preparation for the painful experience.

"As a matter of fact I do. Get away from the Tenth you bastards!" came the familiar gruff snarl indicating his recue has arrived.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" he exclaimed, he couldn't help but feel the familiar sensations of relief fill him when he saw the silver-haired teen through the crowd of men surrounding him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they all yelled out in surprise as their attentions were diverted to the lone bomber giving Tsuna the chance of escape.

"You have ten seconds to run your fat asses before I blow them into the next century." Snapped the boy who seemed unperturbed by their number as he brandishes his weapons of choice.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't use your explosives please." He said in reflex, they may be delinquents but they don't have get themselves blown off into comatose states like the previous batch who luckily managed to wake up after a couple of days in the ICU suffering 2nd degree burns all over their bodies.

It was one of those times when some guys decided to beat him up for old time's sake. It wasn't like he couldn't take it. He got worse blows but it didn't mean that he was completely immune to them.

Gokudera managed to come a bit late and the results weren't pretty. He thought he saw the teen at his scariest when they faced off with the Varia or Byakuran but nothing could have prepared him to see the sheer ferocity in those stormy orbs.

Chillingly hard with chaotic unbridled rage.

They had to sedate him with one of Shamal's mosquitoes to make him stop. But the damage was done, the six bullies were barely hanging on. It was sheer luck that Gokudera didn't kill them off and when the bomber woke up, he couldn't help but apologize and bang his head on the floor continuously.

Saying he was sorry for not being there in time.

That he was sorry for not being able to protect him.

Sorry for losing it.

"You big mouthed runt! You think you could take us on!" the arrogant words gained his attention once more.

He saw the men already surrounding the bomber who seemed to have discarded his explosive – much to his relief – and began positioning himself in a defensive stance.

They attacked.

At least tried to.

As predicted, the fight didn't very last long.

Standing in the middle was Gokudera and was surrounded by a bunch of unconscious injured bullies.

"Che! Pathetic imbeciles. Are you okay Tenth?" he swore, his tone suddenly turning into concern as he turned to the once cornered boss.

"Uh, yeah. Gokudera-kun, maybe you shouldn't have been so harsh." He informed, slight concern filled him as he casted a quick observing glance at the unconscious bunch.

"They deserve every hit. I gave them a chance to get away and they didn't take it. It was their fault for being such empty-headed idiots." He scoffed, his stormy green eyes churning with disgust and scorn as they fell upon the defeated.

"Uh, I better call some help just in case. You didn't have to hit them so hard." He commented, opening his cell as he made an all too familiar call when he saw one of the delinquents sporting two already forming black eyes and a bloody nose.

_It's not that I don't appreciate his protectiveness, it's just that he takes things on a bit much. _He concluded as he began a conversation with the operator, informing the woman that there's been a fight and a number of five teens were injured quite badly and may need medical attention.

"My apologies Tenth. I make sure not to inflict too much injury next time." He bowed after following the boss' gaze.

_Next time? _He blinked, trying to ignoring the sinking feeling that the right hand wasn't too far off with the little comment.

"Gokudera-kun, I thought you were sick." he changed topic after finishing the call, watching a light tints of green color the pale complexion when the bomber was reminded how earlier that afternoon, Bianchi decided to pay her little brother a visit and bring him some snacks.

As expected, Gokudera spent the remainder of the day cooped up in the clinic nursing a very painful stomachache. He would have recovered sooner if not for Bianchi choosing to stay and 'take care' of him till he feels better and scaring everybody off with her deadly poison cooking.

"I managed to get away from Aneki. And when I heard the baseball idiot couldn't accompany you because of stupid practice, I rushed out to find you and make sure you arrive home safe." he waved off, suddenly turning a bit furious towards a certain athlete and toning down as he expressed his rather unusually extreme concern towards the Vongola boss.

"Uh, thanks? Let's go, then." he replied, a bit unsure of what else to say as they proceeded to the direction of his house.

* * *

When they arrived, they eventually fell into their usual routine. Random conversations dominating their time and eventually moving into a study session wherein the mafia don could only stare and gape as the right hand continues to futilely explain why x equals to two and y becomes undefined.

The minutes run on, Tsuna asking and clarifying while Gokudera lectures and explains.

At least tried too.

_It's no use. I don't get it! _he inwardly thought, exasperated as he watched the other teen enthusiastically drone on about inequalities and integers.

_No matter how much he explains it. I still don't get it. _his brows furrowed as he tried once more to comprehend the lecture as well as the delinquent's rather vast vocabulary of words.

So far he could get the gist of negatives and positives but nothing more.

_Urgh! I really am dame!_ he concluded, giving up as he watched the silver haired teen explain the procedures once more after he voiced his inability to comprehend.

"Gokudera-kun, how about we take a break." He voiced, stopping the bomber in mid lecture.

"Of course, Tenth!" he agreed, beaming a familiar grin.

"You stay here while I buy something to eat." He stood up and began to exit the room.

"Wha – Gokudera-kun, you don't have to. The fridge is – ." he called out only to meet the sound of a closing door denoting the bomber already left.

"Stocked." He sighed hopelessly, as he lay down on the paper littered floor staring at the ceiling.

His wide chocolate eyes casted a stray glance at a bunch of formulas the bomber had written earlier.

_Gibberish. _

A bunch of symbols sprinkled with seemingly random numbers.

That's what it looked to him.

_If only I was smarter, then Gokudera-kun won't go through countless hours trying to explain to me simple algebra. _He sighed in self-pity.

_I'm lucky enough someone's actually willing to waste their valuable time on teaching me. Considering Gokudera-kun's temper, I'm surprised he hasn't exploded in frustration yet._ He mused, remembering the teen's short fuse, and long patience he seems to obtain whenever he's with him.

He continued to lay there, thinking and musing out past memories before a certain sadistic baby came to his house informing him to be the next boss of Vongola. He couldn't help but remember the times when his greatest fear was going to school late and end up being bitten to death by Hibari. Now, though the ever-ominous Cloud still scares him, it is nothing compared to the fear of losing his friends.

His family.

Until now, he still has his reservations when it comes with the mafia. Until now, his heart still screams in reluctance of being the next boss. But despite his open – frequently ignored – dislike, he couldn't help but find gratitude in the circumstances.

After all, if Reborn hadn't come into his life he'd still be the old friendless clumsy Tsuna. If he wasn't deemed to be the next boss, he wouldn't have met Gokudera and Yamamoto, as well as the others he had come to consider as friends over the many hardships they had faced together.

So yeah, it's better to look at the brighter side of things, rather than sulk and wallow on the dark edges that make up life.

* * *

"Tenth, I apologize if I took too long. The line was really damn long." he said, disengaging the smaller boy's thoughts as he set down a couple of hamburgers and cans of sodas.

"No, it's fine. Uh, how much?" he asked as he eyes the burgers the bomber brought.

"Not much." He shrugged.

Tsuna was about to ask how much the burgers exactly cost when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Lambo-san smells burgers! MINE!" yelled the child as he suddenly appeared from the window and dove into the direction of the burgers lying openly on the table.

"Oi! Stupid cow! These are ours, get your own." Snapped the bomber as he managed to hold the Bovino back while he buried his hand into the thick black afro.

"AH! LET GO OF LAMBO-SAN, STUPID DERA!" struggled the boy, managing to obtain a grenade and throw it at the captor.

"Shit!" he cursed as he let go of the boy, instantly jumping back in defense only to let out a sharp grimace when pain struck through his side.

_Damn it still hasn't healed yet._ He realized as the throbbing pain began once more after the painkillers he took earlier wore off. He gritted his teeth, waiting for the explosion to transpire only to realize that the damn cow threw a defective bomb.

"HA! Lambo-san gonna take these now!" grinned the victor with glee as he scooped up the burgers and exited out of the window.

"Oi! Stupid cow, come back here!" he called out, reaching for the child only to be hindered by the throbbing pain at his side.

"Gokudera-kun are you alright?" the brunette asked in concern, coming to the bomber's side in order to assess the extent of the teen's injury.

"I'm fine, Tenth." He assured, only for his efforts to fail when he let out a very visible grimace of pain conflicting with his words entirely.

"No. You're not fine at all. Let me see." He frowned, wanting to see the said injury.

"Really Tenth, It's just a bruise. Nothing major." Said the bomber in obvious reluctance of showing the possible severity of the wound.

"You're injured. It isn't good to leave things like that." he insisted, brows furrowing in worry and determination he reached out to see the damage himself.

"But I'm fine. REALLY!" it was his turn to insist, tugging the fabric back in an effort to dissuade the boss from his purpose.

_I can't let the Tenth see this. He'll think I'm weak and – _he gritted in stubbornness as his light jade eyes turn to meet determined brown orbs of chocolate.

"Show me, now." The tone rang with seriousness when the boss ordered his right hand to show him the extent of the injuries, which the right hand reluctantly did.

* * *

"That is not just a bruise! Why didn't you say anything?" he exclaimed as his eyes took in the sight of a large dark purple bruise marring the ivory surface of the Storm's left side.

"It's really nothing, Tenth. I'm used to receiving such injuries." He assured trying to calm the chaotic depths of worry staring him down.

"Then get unused to! You shouldn't hide things like that. What if you got an infection or something? How could you be my right hand if don't even how to take care of yourself." He snapped, but flinched when he saw the pangs of hurt that crossed the light jade depths.

"I'm sorry. I'll take better care of myself next time." Gokudera replied in a small voice, stained with apology and promise.

"Good. Now strip." Sighed the boss, his voice hardening slightly at the short command.

Gokudera's brain lagged for a few seconds.

_St-Strip?_He mentally repeated the word, hoping he must have heard wrong, a slight blush erupted from his cheeks as he struggled to find the right words to say.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. While – Are you getting a fever, you're a bit red, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna obliviously continued, as he was about to stand, he noted the flushed cheeks for the Italian, automatically extending his hand to test the man's temperature.

"No. No. It's just a little warm here." Replied the right hand a bit perturbed by how his beloved Tenth was currently treating him.

_I should be the one taking care of the boss. Not the other way around._ He concluded as guilt began to eat at him, his thoughts were cut off when he met a pair of probing brown orbs.

"I'm fine." he assured, a tone of comfort gracing his voice.

"Okay, I believe you. Just wait here for a sec while I get the kit." Sighed the boss, distancing himself and began to take his leave.

"Of course Tenth." He nodded in agreement.

He released a tired sigh, a lone finger gracing the bruise's warm throbbing surface. Placing a slight pressure, he winced at the pain that emanated from the touch denoting the soreness of the injury. A solitary frown graced his features as he recalled the many injuries he had endured over the years. They always say that he should take better care of himself, that he should know when to ask for medical help or when to turn to professionals instead of self-medicating like he always does.

What they don't get is that, he had worse wounds before. For what seemed like a serious injury to them, is a common wound for him. He lived on the harsh streets for so long he had forgotten when to stop enduring. The only reason why he wasn't loaded with scars was that he managed to take along a salve Shamal gave him when he ran away. The thing helped his wounds heal faster, leaving the skin without a mark or at least making the said scars not too noticeable.

But that doesn't make him immune, he had a few scars that he couldn't just heal right away like the most he had garnered over the years. The salve might be good but it doesn't exactly heal _all_ wounds.

Back then to ask for help back then, was a sign of weakness and futility, no one would stop and look down to help a common street rat bastard.

He sighed, recalling those cold lonely nights where he's alone. Recalling the days when to trust would eventually equal to suicide. He wished that he could do what they all keep telling him.

To trust.

To depend.

But something inside would always hold him back, reminding him of betrayal and lies.

"Tenth." He whispered, the word as if it was holy. In all his life, he could never fathom what drives him to offer his whole self to the boy.

Sure, he had saved him even though he was going to kill him.

He choked at the memory, cutting off whatever musings he was to conclude. Seeing himself, remembering his resolve to kill the young teen made him cringe at the prospect.

_What if I succeeded? _

His hands automatically balled into fists of frustration, he had long vowed to put his past behind him and live for the present and future.

_Enough, I won't go back. I won't. _he concluded with his ever burning resolve.

He was given a new start. And he'd be a damn fool if he's going to waste it.

All for the Familigia.

All for friendship.

And most of all…

All for him.

Especially him.

* * *

"Where's the kit? Where… Ah, there it is!" he exclaimed, reaching for the box in the far corner.

Once opening to see the contents, he was relieved that they haven't run out of bandages yet. With Reborn training him, bandages always seemed to be on the low since he usually uses them on an everyday basis.

_You'd think after finally getting some peace, he'd be lighter on the punishments. _He wished, recalling the soreness and the bruises caused by a training sessions with a certain baby hit man.

But he couldn't help but notice that he was needing the first aid a lot less than usual. It made him wonder when he finally got used to the sore muscles and occasional throbbing pain whenever Reborn decides to hit with a mallet once more.

The thoughts eventually led him to recall the bruise his friend was recently sporting.

_Why can't he take care of himself more? _He wondered in concern, remembering the many times the teen pushed himself to the point of danger, disregarding his own safety just for the sake of fulfilling a single goal.

"Gokudera-kun." He muttered in concern, he couldn't help but recall Reborn's little tale about the bomber's past, making him compare it to his life.

_Gokudera-kun had a hard life._ he concluded, memories of the days where he'd come home crying to his mother because of the jeers that haunted his childhood. He couldn't help but feel guilty as he pictured out a eight year old Gokudera roaming the streets of Italy with no one to cling to whenever things got too painful.

"He was all alone." He frowned, scolding himself for even complaining on his hardship when they were nothing compared to what his friend had gone through.

_But not anymore. He has us now. _His resolved burned, gripping the things he carried tighter as he proceeded to climb the stairs.

_He has me._

* * *

"Sorry if I took so long." he said, entering his room with kit in hand along with a cloth soaked in clean water, seeing the bomber had already taken off his shirt showing the bruise in full bloom.

"No, it's fine, Tenth." Guaranteed the right hand, giving him a familiar grin, he would have believed him if not for his intuition telling otherwise.

Intuition and the fact the guy was sporting a nasty bruise on the side.

"You know Gokudera-kun, you saying everything is fine makes me think it isn't fine at all." He said in a stern voice while taking a seat on the floor, making the grin falter into a serious look.

"I just don't want to worry you Tenth. You've got a lot on your head lately and there's no need for me to add another one to the list." Replied the right hand whose stormy depths evade the boss' gaze.

"But I still worry. We're friends remember?" he sighed in question, placing the kit on the floor and proceeded to take out a bunch of bandages.

"Y-Yeah."

The voice was reluctant, showing a different side of the brash personality of the Storm.

"Are you that uncomfortable?" Tsuna asked, setting aside the bandages for a while as he tried to meet the other's gaze.

"Huh?"

He was met with confused viridians.

"Being friends." He cleared, brown orbs darkening with a certain shadow of sadness.

"N-No. Why would I be uncomfortable? It's an honor being considered as a part of your Familigia Tenth." He declared, passion returning to his voice once more making something within the boss pull.

_That's right. All for the Familigia._ he repeated, trying to hide the slight pain it gave him.

"Yeah, Familigia. Well, let's get you fixed up!" he gave a sad smile, turning away to avoid the other's eyes so that the right hand won't see the shadow staining his eyes.

"You don't have to Tenth! I could do it!" offered the other, obviously still reluctant of being cared for by his boss.

"You'd only strain it even more. You should've been resting with that wound of yours. How did you get it anyway?" he was adamant, not willing for the other to making things even worse by doing things by himself.

_He has to learn that he's not alone anymore. _His brows furrowed in thought as he waited for the answer while he started cleaning the wound with the damp cloth.

He didn't like the explanation one bit.

Turned out, Gokudera was cornered by a certain gang when he unknowingly stumbled into their territory on his way home yesterday. He managed to beat them all but he didn't notice one of them throw him a metal container of some sort. It was a bit dark so he couldn't tell what the object hit him. All he could conclude was that it was metallic by the smell of rust and that is was blunt. He had underestimated his opponents hence the said injury. Tsuna asked him why he didn't just turned the other way when the leader told him to take another direction in going home.

It wasn't much a surprise when he was met with reluctant silence.

He said nothing.

He merely waited for the bomber to break it.

"I promise not to get into any more stupid fights." Gokudera said in a tired voice telling him that the bomber was really taking the hit harder than he should.

"You better." He sighed, not exactly knowing what else to say. Instead, he focused his attention to bandaging the other's side.

So they stayed there.

Nothing but calming silence that enraptures them into their own private thoughts.

They continued to be like this.

That is until Tsuna's curious fingers strayed upon a certain scar making the bomber flinch.

"How…" he asked, his light fingers lightly gliding across a light circular scar found near the bomber's left shoulder blade.

"I was delivering a message between allies when the other turned traitor. He thought I was carrying some important documents so he decided to take them." The young Decimo could hear the obvious reluctance at the tone, making him even more curious, ignoring the part of him that was telling him not to delve in too much.

"So he shot you?" he remarked in an incredulous tone of disbelief.

"I think he was aiming for the heart. He missed so I managed to get away and deliver the message as well." informed the other, the fact he had once again disregarded his own safety made something in Tsuna snap.

"You could've bleed to death! Why didn't you seek medical help?" he quickly caught himself, surprised with the outburst but it seemed the right hand didn't seem to mind.

"If I did that, it would involve various departments like child services and the police. It was too risky. I had better chances if I finished the mission." Reasoned the bomber hoping to quell the boss' concern.

"What did the message contain?" asked Tsuna, he wanted to know what important message made him risk his life.

"Nothing important." Shrugged the other, he refused to tell his boss that the message was a formal declaration of war, he didn't notice Tsuna pause in what he was doing and had focused on questioning him instead.

"If it isn't important then why did you risk your life for it?" he asked in a tone almost akin to a challenge of justification, his brows furrowed while he waited for the bomber's reply.

"I had no choice. A kid's gotta eat." Gokudera replied, stiffening when he realized his slip of info when he could feel his boss stiffen as well by the slight tug on the bandages.

"How old were you then?" he was clenching his teeth, anger invading his senses.

_A kid? They would shoot a kid?_ He mentally screamed with indignation, in his mind picturing a younger version of Gokudera hurt and bleeding.

_What if he didn't miss?_ Thought made him panic at the prospect.

"Tenth, it was all in the past – " reasoned Gokudera trying to calm the brunette.

"How old were you, Gokudera?" he demanded, not bothering to soften when other flinched at the harsh tone.

"I was nine." The bomber answered refusing to elaborate, he started out as messenger at first but as he grew older (he was ten) he started doing hits.

"And this? When did you get this?" the boss asked, suddenly spying a long pale scar on the other's back along with many others that only seemed to be too light to be noticed unless you really look into it in observance.

"I got it when I was eight and tried to steal off some food when the chef caught me and chased me off with a knife. He managed to get in a good swipe but I managed to get to a local clinic to get stitched up." He informed, adding the last detail to tell the boss that he sought medical help on that one except he left out that he left clinic with an extremely high fever due to the infection caused by the knife.

He omitted that if he wasn't immune to most poisons, his body's immune system wouldn't be able to fight off the fever that claimed him.

Silence enveloped them, Tsuna proceeded to bandage the other, he was eventually done and began tying the bandage that was too short to reach the back so he had to move to the front to finish up.

"Tenth." He whispered when the mafia don was done, it was low but the other was close enough to hear.

Chocolate and jade meet.

"My past isn't a pretty picture to paint. And I would understand it if you don't want to have anything to do with me again." he continued, his stormy eyes darkening in harsh acceptance.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed the other, sporting wide brown eyes of confusion.

"You're a strong person. You managed to survive such a hard world and I admire you for that. You were able to patch yourself up, move on to live, and survive another day. Unlike me…" Tsuna declared, surprising the other with his commendation.

"Unlike me whose nothing but a no good idiot that doesn't – " he continued with a bitter tone only to be cut off by a powerful voice.

"No you're not! You're the best Tenth!" Gokudera declared in burning admiration and passion.

"No. No I'm not! I don't even know what you see in me in the first place!" answered Tsuna, his eyes filling with a chaotic blend of doubt and shame.

"I'm not strong like the others. I'm not smart either. All I'm good for is falling on my face and failing my quizzes. I'm nothing but dame." he sighed in defeat, looking at the gray green orbs that churned in emerald fire.

_He finally sees me._ he concluded rather sadly, thinking that the bomber's eyes were finally opened to the truth.

That he was no savior.

He was no genius either.

He wasn't even a leader.

He's just clumsy fool that got mixed up in all the wrong things.

"Don't put yourself down like that."

His eyes widened in surprise at the words, not expecting this at all from the Storm.

"You say you're not strong but you managed to save me from my own miscalculations and stupidity. You say you're not smart but managed to know what to say and do to give us strength and hope.

"You're more than what you think. I mean really. I may be smart but I'm always the one who seem to make the most mistakes. And you say I'm strong because I managed to survive such a life. But look at me, it made me bitter and untrusting to almost everything around me. Unlike you who still manage to laugh and trust despite it all. And truth be told, it is I who's really dame." the sadness was obvious in those chaotic depths, and for all his worth, Tsuna refuses to let Gokudera think of himself that way.

"No you're not! Just because you lost a few times means, you should label yourself like that! Know that a lot of people care for you despite your flaws." He said, justifying and correcting a claimed error.

"I don't want to hear you putting yourself down like that ever!" he continued, his gentle brown eyes burning in indignation at the thought of _his_ right hand placing himself at such a level.

"Tenth." He gasped, his features softening in warmth as he gave his boss a smile.

A real smile that seem to reveal the real person within.

"I am truly happy to serve you as your right-hand for nothing could ever compare to your kindness and wisdom." He bowed, for his boss to see him as something more made him clench in unspoken joy.

"Really Gokudera-kun!" he was getting flustered, something that tends to happen whenever someone praises him for something he has no clue of doing.

It's no surprise for him to turn into a clumsy child and slip on some pieces of discarded bandages when he tried to stand to stop the guy from bowing.

"Tenth!" he called out, reaching out to catch his boss.

They both landed with a solid thud.

"Are you okay? They both exclaimed, slight blushes formed upon their cheeks when they realize their little position.

One was lying flat on his back gripping the other's waist in an effort to keep him from falling while the said other was hovering above with one knee position between a certain someone's legs as his arms guard the sides like lithe pillars sandwiching the being within.

"Gokudera, your injury." Tsuna said in alarm, remembering the other's recently acquired wound.

"It's fine. How about you, Tenth?" he assured, only to ask in turn hoping that the other didn't sprain himself when he slipped on the bandages.

"No, I'm fine." he replied, suddenly pausing to observe how greener Gokudera's eyes seem in this certain angle.

"Gokudera-kun." He breathed out, gaining the other's attention.

"Yeah, Tenth." Responded the right hand.

Neither boy seems to intend to move just yet.

"What am I to you besides being your boss?" he asked, watching the orbs churn in thought, trying to find the right words to say.

"You're…You're the first real friend I ever had." He answered, looking into those milk chocolate eyes that widened with surprise.

"Really?" disbelief colored the tone, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the words.

"Really." He affirmed, giving the boss another one of his smiles.

"Same here." Tsuna said, trying to ignore the slight twist in his stomach when he caught sight of the bomber's smile.

_He should smile more._ He concluded, admiring the way the other's face lights up, softening to a degree of gentleness reserved for him and him alone.

"But… " the other was about to retort, obviously in disbelief since their first meeting wasn't exactly a friendly one.

"Gokudera." He stops him from further thoughts, their faces were only mere inches from each other .

"Tenth." His breathing hitched as he took in the soft gentle trusting orbs at seems to capture him.

"Tsuna." He corrected, startling the other from his thoughts.

"What?" Gokudera was confused at the word, not understanding the intention of its utterance.

"Call me, Tsuna." He said a bit sternly, but the pout he was unconsciously sporting wasn't really helping.

Gokudera was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted them both.

"Hm, never thought of you to be the one on top Tsuna." Observed the fedora wearing arcobaleno looking at the two teenage boys.

He froze.

Then chaos ensued.

They scrambled and panicked like two convicts caught by the police.

"Hie! Reborn!"

"Re-Reborn-san!"

"You got a minute to fix yourselves for dinner. Make it quick, I'm hungry." Said the baby, showing no reaction to both of their scarlet red faces and stuttering explanations that it wasn't what it looked like.

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with awkward silent coded gazes and slightly pink cheeks that ended with Nana commenting on and where the boys gave off nervous laughter saying it was because of the hot soup and had nothing to do with Reborn catching them at a certain position not meant for little children to see.

"Thank you for the dinner, Tenth. It was delicious." He bowed in thanks.

"No problem, mom loves having company." Replied Tsuna with a smile.

A pregnant pause hovered above them.

One move.

One move deciding upon which direction they would take.

"Um… see you tomorrow I guess." Sighed Tsuna, a sad smile laced his lips.

He expected something else.

"Yeah, see you." Gokudera sighed in turn, turning away but not before stuttering a certain word that made Tsuna call out.

"Wait!" he reacted, holding on to the other's sleeve, tugging it slightly making the right hand turn back.

"Be careful on your way home." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the other's cheek but not before finishing the sentence that mad the bomber blush like a tomato.

"I-I will." He replied, pulling the boy and connecting their lips with a soft kiss.

It was quick.

But it seemed to last forever.

It was soft.

But it seemed to rival the most passionate of kisses.

They parted.

They said their goodbyes.

It was the end of the day.

And in that end lies a new beginning.

* * *

So the seasons pass.

Full of color.

Full of hardships.

Full of tears.

Full of love.

They never go around calling each other on first name basis in public.

They only use it during the most private and sweetest of moments.

And you know what.

It only made the little custom even more special.

It was like seeing nothing turning into something.

And as they lie in each other's arms, they reminisce.

Back to that ordinary yet not so ordinary star filled night.

"_**Yeah, see you T-Tsu-Tsuna." Gokudera sighed, turning away to leave.**_

"_**Wait!" he called out, reaching for him.**_

"_**Be careful on your way home, Hayato." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his warm tinted cheek. **_

"_**I-I will." He replied, pulling him in and capturing him with a kiss.**_

**-END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ***blinks and stares* I didn't expect this to be this long. *shields self in precaution* This is for **deighXtiene** who won my contest. So I hope you like it. ^^, This was her request : **"… ****a gokutsuna strong-bond friendship/slight romance fic. I want them to be IC, the usual day-to-day interactions but, put them on a very promising situation where they could be more open. I want Tsuna to self pity/angst slightly. I want Tsuna to finally put more effort on paying Gokudera more attention and Gokudera to clear things more than the clarity it has now. But not too bold..." **So how did I do? Not too OC or bold I hope. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Um… this is independent and no sequel on this one either. ^^V

**P.S.** I don't own Reborn.


End file.
